


Early Christmas Gifts

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “I think it’s more of he goes where curiosity takes him.”The old man snorted and snapped the book shut. “He is curious.” She nodded, thinking it was the end of the conversation—Achilles was a man of few words. “He’s curious about you.”Her head shot up and she gaped at him. “Excuse me?”
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor & Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Early Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a Connor mood! And given that it's December 1st, I figured we should do Christmas fics! Enjoy! -Thorne

She sat beside the old man in the rocking chair, occasionally sipping the tea she’d made. The first snows of December dusted the ground and while it was absolutely freezing, it was too much of a beautiful day to stay in.

Her eyes drifted over to the old man who quietly flipped through the book he held. “Achilles, should I get you another blanket?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m going to head inside in a few moments anyway, (Y/N).”

She nodded and shifted her gaze to the masts of the Aquila. “Is Ratonhnhaké:ton in today?”

“Should be,” Achilles said. “but you know him. He goes where the wind takes him.”

(Y/N) hummed. “I think it’s more of he goes where _curiosity_ takes him.”

The old man snorted and snapped the book shut. “He is curious.” She nodded, thinking it was the end of the conversation—Achilles was a man of few words. “He’s curious about _you_.”

Her head shot up and she gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

Achilles merely offered her a knowing smile before rising to his feet. “I’m going inside for a nap.”

(Y/N)’s mouth opened and closed. “Wait, Achilles, he’s _what_ about _me_?”

“Figure it out _yourself_. _You’re not a fool_.” He waved her off, the closing of the backdoor the real signature of the conversation closing.

Brows furrowing, she bent over, her hands pressed to her cheeks. “Well, I know I’m _not_ a fool, but what am I supposed to do?” Her face pinched and she argued, “I feel for him, but does that mean he’s curious about _that_? Or is he curious about _colonial women_ in general? And to what end?” (Y/N) groaned and buried her face in her hands. “Oh, this isn’t good. Curse that old man for leaving me with a _riddle_ like this.”

“Like what?” A voice sounded above her and (Y/N) screeched like a banshee. In her mild hysteria she jerked back, the chair going with her and she tumbled over. She faceplanted onto the back porch and lay there for a moment before letting out a heavy groan.

“ _Owwww_!” she whined, and hands gripped her upper arms, lifting her up as if she were put a feather. She wiggled when they had her in the air. “Put me _down_! I am _not_ a sack of potatoes!” They did as she asked, gently setting her down and she spun on them, immediately turning into a flustered mess. “Ratonhnhaké:ton? _What_? What are _you_ doing here?”

His dark brows furrowed. “I live here.”

_No? Really? I couldn’t tell._ (Y/N) almost rolled her eyes and started picking the chair up, but Connor did it for her. “I thought you’d be out hunting or…whatever it is you do, you know…with your free time.” _Nice conversing (Y/N), that’s really going to spur him into fancying you._

“I was hunting earlier.” He said, folding the blanket that had fallen from her lap.

“Did you catch anything?” she inquired, taking the blanket when he held it out.

“I skinned a wolf and an elk.”

(Y/N) perked up at that. “Did you save the meat?” He nodded. “I can make dinner with that.” She threw the blanket over her shoulder. “Oh! I could make elk jerky too!” She smiled. “You can take it with you to snack on when you leave.”

His smile sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “I would appreciate that greatly.”

Her cheeks warmed and she let out a ‘ _pfft’_ , hoping it would ease her embarrassment. Instead, she focused on, “So, what are you going to do with the hides?”

Connor opened the door for her, letting her inside first. “I will most likely make belts with the leather and make blades with the antlers.”

“I bet those would be nice to have.” She agreed, walking into the kitchen. He followed her, watching as she opened up the wax cloth. (Y/N) grabbed one of the knives from the rack and started slicing the elk meat but stopped when she felt his eyes.

“…Do you want to help me, Ratonhnhaké:ton?” her question was quiet, as if she were in the middle of a circle of deer.

“Would you like my help?”

The response almost made her glare at him, but the look on his face held genuine earnest.

“There’s some potatoes and onions outside. See if you can harvest any… _please_.” Connor smiled at her, and her face felt hot.

“I will be right back.” He spun on his heel and exited the kitchen. The second the door closed, (Y/N) dropped her head on the kitchen counter and let out a groan. _She was in way too deep._ And somewhere in the manor, she could swear she heard Achilles laughing at her.

*******

The entire week was as chaotic and she had managed to avoid Connor at every turn, but it was getting harder and harder to excuse herself when he found her. Of course, she’d eventually backed herself into a corner, and by backing herself into a corner, she’d actually wandered too far into the surrounding forests of the Homestead and got herself lost. In her defense, she was looking for the hound that had run off.

She shivered violently, puffs of air coming out in shimmering crystal clouds, as she trudged through the knee-high snow. For the life of her she couldn’t remember what her father had taught her as a child. _Do I stay put or keep moving?_ (Y/N) stopped and looked up, the full moon stared back at her. _Keep moving right? Tracks mean someone can follow. Following is good, yes?_ A lump rose in her throat and the chilly air made the tears sting her eyes, but she kept moving. Fear was definitely not something she did needed right now. She needed to stay focused and most importantly, she needed to stay calm.

Her fingers felt like they were frozen solid, and she shoved them inside her coat, just under her arms. As long as she could still feel, she was okay. But time was against her, and with every passing second, she lost the feeling in her toes and it kept stretching, until it was at her thighs. (Y/N) took a heavy step and upon hitting a deeper bank than she realized, she stumbled over, rolling down the small hill.

She lay there in the snow, too tired to move. The cold bit into her cheeks and nose but she didn’t care. _This is it._ she thought. _I’m going to freeze to death in the middle of a forest._ Her fingers twitched and she heaved, pulling herself up to her knees, but that was all the energy she could gather. (Y/N) buried her face in her arms and curled as tight as she could, hoping it would preserve heat. It did little compared to how freezing it was.

Time passed by and her mind became hazy, but most concerningly, she started becoming warm. _That’s a bad sign._ (Y/N) vaguely remembered. _Even I know that._ She couldn’t feel her fingers now, nor her toes, and her pants were so soaked she could feel the chill to the bone.

Through the cloud in her mind, she thought she heard footsteps her way, but wrote it off as possible hallucinations until she heard, “(Y/N)!”

She picked her head up, brows furrowing as she looked around her. Finally, she caught sight of a familiar coat of blue and white coming her way rather quickly. _Okay, now I’m really hallucinating._

Connor slid to a stop in front of her, his hands coming to cup her cheeks. They were so warm that they burned; a whine left her throat. “(Y/N), I have been looking everywhere for you.”

(Y/N) nodded weakly. “The dog ran off…was trying to…find it.” her words had started slurring and through her heavy-lidded gaze, she could see panic setting onto Connor’s face.

He pulled the leather bag off his back and opened it, pulling out a leather coat. Getting to work, he moved (Y/N)’s arms, settling it on her. The sleeves were fur lined and she sighed audibly.

He stared at her. “Do you think you can you stand?”

(Y/N) shook her head, or at least that’s what she thought she did. “No…no I don’t…think so.”

Connor immediately put his arm around her back, the other going under her legs. He picked her up and she found herself pressed up against his chest. (Y/N) rested her head on his shoulder, her face pressed close to his neck. He was so warm compared to her.

“(Y/N)? Are you awake?”

She moaned lowly, pressing her face to his skin. He twitched slightly at how chilled her lips were.

“I need you to try and stay awake. Can you do that?”

Wanting to laugh, but not capable, she let out a huff. “ _Keep me…awake_.”

His chest rumbled and she felt it. “I made something with those pelts.”

“Mhm?” she mumbled.

“I made this jacket and lined it with the wolf fur.”

“So that’s why…it’s so warm.”

Connor nodded. “I made it for _you_.”

“For _me_?”

“You talked about the presents on…” he went silent.

“ _Christ…mas_?”

“Yes, _that_. You said you exchanged gifts with the ones you love on that day.” His grip tightened. “I was going to give it to you then.”

(Y/N) felt a smile on her lips. “I guess…I got it…early then.” She hummed. “Any other…gifts?”

“I made you a knife.”

That actually cleared up her mind a bit. “… _What_?”

Connor snorted. “You said it would be nice to have one a week earlier when I returned with the antlers and hides.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton…I meant for _you_.”

“ _Oh…I see_.”

She let out a long sigh. “ _But I still…want it_.”

“That’s good.” She knew he was smiling again. He shook her gently. “We’re almost back to the homestead, (Y/N). Stay awake a little longer.”

“‘m cold.” She muttered.

“I know you are.” He grunted, stepping over a fallen log. “Once we get back, you can curl up in front of the fireplace.”

“Yours.” (Y/N) mumbled against his neck.

“…Mine?”

She nodded. “ _Wanna be…with_ _you_.”

Connor went silent a moment, then he whispered, “ _Do you care for me, (Y/N)_?”

She didn’t trust herself to say anything, so she simply nodded and hummed.

“ _I…care for you too_.”

A lazy grin worked onto her lips and Connor could feel it. “ _I’m…glad_.” (Y/N) sighed. “ _Thank you…for finding me, Ratonhnhaké:ton_.”

“ _Always, (Y/N)_.”


End file.
